silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
We're All Total Divas Here
is the season premiere of Survivor: Second Chances 3. Challenges Reward Challenge: Scavenging Given a ship crowded with supplies, the twenty-two castaways will race each other to rummage through the supplies and find three necklaces. The first three people to find the necklaces win. Reward: Becoming the first Chieftain of each respective tribe, as well as choosing the tribe. Winner: Ulfric, Aela, Fluttershy Immunity Challenge: Blue Lagoon Bustle Tribes start out on the beach, with each tribe running into the ocean, swimming out to a net obstacle, climbing over it, going over a barrel roll, and swimming to a platform to retrieve keys. Three players from each tribe then solve their tribe's puzzle in the form of a captain's wheel. The first tribe to extend the flag using the wheel wins. Winner: Nitoda, Ishinomaki Story Day 1 On the island of Tashirojima, Japan; host Luke P arrived on a boat with twenty-two castaways who previously lost the game of Survivor for reasons out of their control, despite being popular players. The players took good looks at one another, knowing the type of game they were in for. The boat docked in front of a fishing village, where the castaways are greeted by countless cats and natives of the island. Luke greeted the contestants in the village and revealed that they will be playing a game much unlike any Survivor season before. He stated that the Chieftain twist has returned, entailing that each tribe would have one person in charge. In the case of a re-vote, the Chieftain would decide the outcome. At every vote, the Chieftain would be immune. After each vote, the tribes would vote whether to keep the Chieftain or decide on a new one. Luke then revealed that the first challenge would determine the three Chieftains, who would also select the tribe members, having a total of seven per tribe. However, one person would not be chosen. Without further delay, Luke revealed the ship full of supplies and announced the challenge. Everyone raced to the ship and began rummaging. While searching, Faye came across a scroll in a crate and slipped it into her shorts before going back to searching. After a short time, Ulfric seized the first necklace, crowning himself the first Chieftain. Aela grabbed the second one after him, and Fluttershy accidentally stumbled upon the third and final one. Luke called the challenge to an end, announcing Ulfric, Aela, and Fluttershy as the first three Chieftains who would decide on the tribes. Gathering everyone at the village, Luke allowed the schoolyard pick for tribes to begin. As Ulfric won first, he had first pick of the litter. He chose Tom, who appeared to be tough. Aela picked next, choosing the strong fellow skin-changer Beorn. Fluttershy had a hard time choosing, and picked Anti-Wanda. Ulfric then chose the tough Mileena. Aela then chose the tough Paige. Fluttershy, still struggling, chose Barry. Ulfric picked Bob, appreciating a "holy man." Aela then picked Donna, getting a good vibe from her. Fluttershy indecisively chose April. Ulfric chose Phil, liking him. Aela chose C.C., trusting her. Fluttershy finally reached a valid conclusion and chose Batman. Seeing Stone Cold as strong, Ulfric chose him. Aela, not caring too much anymore, picked Jimin. Not wanting Trixie to go down in a schoolyard pick again, Fluttershy chose her. Ulfric, feeling the same way, picked Celeborn. Aela chose Faye, leaving Fluttershy to choose between Beethoven and Kitana. After much struggling, Fluttershy chose Beethoven. Kitana was not picked, so she went to stand with Luke per his request. Luke dubbed Ulfric's tribe Ishinomaki, Aela's tribe Nitoda, and Fluttershy's tribe Oodomari. He then asked Kitana how she felt, to which she responded angrily "Pissed off and wanting to kill someone." After a moment, Luke explained a new twist. Rather than being eliminated, Kitana would go to Exile Island and stay there for three days. She would then watch the Tribal Council of the losing tribe and replace whoever is voted out on that tribe. Kitana's anger turned into excitement, as Luke dismissed everyone to their respective camps. After a short walk, Ishinomaki reached their camp. Ulfric instantly brought the tribe together to discuss work ethic, something Mileena wasn't a fan of. Working together on the shelter, Phil and Tom started up a conversation. Tom assured Phil that there were no hard feelings from their first season, as the two agreed to work together to mend their failed alliance from Sound Stage 4. When Stone Cold went out collecting wood with Phil, the latter proposed joining up with him and Tom. Stone Cold accepted the offer, remembering that his indecisiveness put him in a bad spot on his tribe in Arena. Ulfric brought together Bob and Celeborn at the beach side, stating that he trusted them the most. Bob assured the Chieftain that he was not the backstabbing type, whereas Celeborn was quick to state that he does not know entirely how to play the game, as he never really got the chance. Upon arrival at Nitoda, Aela and Paige quickly struggled to take control of the tribe's decisions. Their conflicting views on the shelter sparked an early argument, until Jimin stepped in and broke it up. Finding time away from the tribe, Faye read her scroll in private. She discovered that she held the "Legacy" advantage, just as she expected. The scroll would grant her Immunity at either the final thirteen or the final six, whichever she chose to use it at. If at any point she is voted out before playing it, she must pass it onto another player. Heading for the water hole, C.C. and Faye talked about Japan Triplicate and the unfortunate circumstances of their eliminations because of the dispute between their partners. To make up for it, the two swore loyalty to each other. While building the shelter, Donna kept the tribe laughing with stories of her crazy life. This led to an early bond between her and Jimin. Gathering materials, Aela and Beorn bonded over their stories of being shape-shifters. Aela saw Beorn as a hard worker and mentally strong individual, and he felt the same way. Arriving on Exile Island, Kitana approached an altar with a scroll atop it. The scroll reiterated what Luke had told her, but at the bottom it mentioned that a secret advantage was hidden somewhere on the island. Without wasting any time, Kitana jumped right to searching for it. After searching several places, she found exactly what she was looking for in a tree's hole. Reading it, Kitana learned that she had a "Legacy Destroyer" advantage. It explained that somebody had a Legacy advantage that could be played at final thirteen or final six. However, the Destroyer could be played to negate the Legacy advantage and leave the owner vulnerable for elimination. The only downside is that the Legacy Destroyer can only be passed to another player during the game. If the holder is voted out with it, it is gone. Kitana chuckled as she stowed it away in her armor. Heading to camp at Oodomari, Beethoven began lagging behind the rest of the group. April and Barry were quick to turn around and check on him, noticing that he did not look good. Everyone gathered around Beethoven, who looked to be exhausted and near unconsciousness. Barry called for medical, as the medical team rushed to the man's aid. After hydrating Beethoven and shielding him from the sunlight, the medical team brought Luke in to speak to the ill castaway. Beethoven explained that he felt terribly ill since he arrived, and the head of medical gave a diagnosis that Beethoven had a serious negative reaction to the elements and had to be pulled from the game to receive immediate attention. Everyone was taken aback upon hearing that Beethoven would be removed, something that had never happened in the history of Survivor. Beethoven agreed to go along with it, knowing that his health was more important than the game. He wished everyone good luck as a helicopter arrived to take him away. Beethoven bid his tribe farewell as he was airlifted from the game. Day 2 After their traumatizing beginning, Oodomari had a rough time getting started. Batman started off single-handedly leading the shelter build, starting the tribe's fire, and catching fish using only his hands. His tribemates were in awe at his abilities. Coming from the same world, Fluttershy made an attempt to bond with Trixie. Trixie insisted that Fluttershy prove her loyalty in order to work with her, to which Fluttershy shyly agreed to do. Walking April and Barry are walking through the forest, Barry proposes an alliance, suggesting they could bring in Anti-Wanda or Batman. The two agree that Fluttershy needs to be dethroned as soon as possible. On Ishinomaki, Bob started the morning with a group prayer session. Celeborn, Mileena, and Ulfric believed in different gods than Bob, but silently respected the tomato. While out fishing, Celeborn and Ulfric discussed strategy. Celeborn suggested waiting to see how things would play out at the challenges before deciding who to vote, as everyone was pulling their weight at the tribe. Ulfric mentioned how he feared the other three men to be aligned, but also how he did not trust Mileena. Phil and Stone Cold discussed strategy, as they both agreed to dethrone Ulfric as soon as possible, but were unsure as to who to replace him with. Mileena and Tom made brief conversation at the camp side, with Mileena's way of speaking rubbing Tom the wrong way. When Tom approached Phil, he declared his distrust for the evil woman. This put a damper in Phil's plans. On Nitoda, Beorn worked hard to get a fire started. Without much trouble, he succeeded and won the approval of his fellow tribe mates. Donna sat on the beach as Paige fished, catching many fish with only her hands. Upon returning to shore, Donna complimented the wrestler on her abilities. At camp, Jimin socialized with C.C. and Faye individually. He was able to gather that the two of them were aligned, and figured it best to work his way in. He swore his trust to the girls, then approached Donna to inform her of the alliance. Meanwhile on Exile Island, Kitana relaxed at her self-made camp, taking it easy and not worrying. Day 3 Everyone arrived to meet Luke for their first Immunity challenge, where they noticed that Beethoven was not present. Luke revealed to the other tribes what had happened only minutes into the game, causing despair to hit everyone. When asked her opinion, C.C. said it was horrifying and should never happen in this game. With that, Luke revealed both the two-piece Immunity idol and the tribe's first challenge. Stone Cold sat out for Ishinomaki, while Jimin sat out for Nitoda. The challenge then begun. Under Batman's lead, Oodomari took an early lead. Nitoda lagged behind the other two tribes, with Donna and Faye struggling on the obstacles. Oodomari grabbed their keys and started heading back, with Ishinomaki right behind them. However, Nitoda made a come from behind and sped ahead of Ishinomaki. When Anti-Wanda started falling behind, both Nitoda and Ishinomaki passed Oodomari and reached the puzzle. Bob and Tom started on the puzzle for Ishinomaki, while Aela and C.C. did it for Nitoda. Once Oodomari caught up, Fluttershy and Trixie took to the puzzle. Working fast, Aela and C.C. got it and won Immunity for Nitoda. After some haste, Fluttershy and Trixie thought they had it, but Luke announced that they were wrong. With this setback, Bob and Tom managed to complete the puzzle and win the second piece of Immunity for Ishinomaki. This meant that Oodomari would be attending the first Tribal Council. Luke awarded Immunity to Nitoda and Ishinomaki, and assured Oodomari that they would see him at Tribal and determine both who goes home and if the Chieftain stays in charge. The tribes returned to their camps. At the Oodomari camp, devastation hit the tribe. Nobody was prepared to lose another member so soon. After a moment of quietude, the tribe got to work. Trixie decided that Batman was a threat and needed to go. Trixie approached Barry about voting Batman, as well as Fluttershy. Fluttershy was hesitant, but Trixie insisted and even agreed to work with her fellow pony if she voted Batman. Barry approached April with the idea of voting Batman, but she said that she would rather vote Trixie. Barry agreed that it may be a good idea, as he went to talk to Fluttershy. Soon after, April approached Batman and told him about Trixie targeting him. Trixie spoke to Anti-Wanda about voting Batman, which the fairy agreed to do. Barry then spoke to her about voting Trixie, which Anti-Wanda also agreed to do. With tension running through the tribe, Oodomari set off to Tribal Council. Once there, they grabbed torches and dipped them into the fire pit, per Luke's request. The fire representing their life in the game. Kitana also entered, sitting on the nearby bench and watching the vote go down. When Luke questioned the tribe, it became clear that there was tension. Batman and Trixie both took a stab at the other, trying to swing the tribe to vote their way. When questioned on her Chieftain status, Fluttershy openly admitted that she didn't deserve it and someone else should have it. Luke then explained the rules for voting. There were two urns, one for elimination votes and one for Chieftain votes. If someone wants to vote for a new Chieftain, they must write the name of their choice and place it into the Chieftain urn. The Chieftain votes would not be shown, but the results would stay the same. With that, the Oodomari members got up to vote. The Chieftain would not vote. Trixie was the sole person to vote for Batman, as the other five unanimously voted her out. Trixie's torch was snuffed as she left the game. Luke then announced the results for the Chieftain, revealing that the tribe unanimously dethroned Fluttershy. In a 3-2 vote between Barry and Batman, Batman was declared the new Chieftain of Oodomari. Fluttershy happily passed the necklace to Batman as Kitana joined the tribe. Oodomari then returned to camp with their new torches and member. Evacuation Tribal Council Chieftain Vote Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running